


Saving Negai

by ChronoHaulshipper2000



Series: Transgender Pregnancies [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autism, Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wishes, trans futakuchi kenji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronoHaulshipper2000/pseuds/ChronoHaulshipper2000
Summary: Futakuchi and Aone are expecting a miracle on the way, but everything changes when they find out that their miracle is different than the others. (This is an AU where the third years never left Dateko after the interhigh and Koganegawa is on the team)
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji
Series: Transgender Pregnancies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210874
Kudos: 4





	1. Love Always Wins

Futakuchi Kenji had done some unspeakable things last night after studying chemistry with his boyfriend, Aone Takanobu. However, Futakuchi wasn't feeling like himself. It all showed itself when Futakuchi showed up late. 5 minutes late. 

Of course, the Dateko coach, Coach Oiwake, had to ask him, "You're never this late. Explain now."

"I felt sick, and I threw up, and I think I need to be benched." Futakuchi said. 

Nametsu Mai, the manager, decided to lead Futakuchi into the bathroom. "Are you sure you're not pregnant? The first day you came to Dateko, you told me you were born a female but went under surgery at age 10 to become a male." She handed Futakuchi a pregnancy test from her backpack and left.

Futakuchi decided to check once just to be sure. So, he peed on the test. Two lines appeared, that meant positive. He decided to go to the doctor tomorrow to see if it was true. 

Futakuchi was excused from practice early after he told Mai. Mai was literally the only other person he could trust, other than Aone. But Futakuchi feared that Aone would get super nervous if he told him. So Futakuchi kept quiet. 

Was this because of last night?


	2. What's Inside Really Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futakuchi goes to the doctor and finds out that he's having a baby.

The symptoms got worse the next day. Futakuchi threw up (again) but this time his stomach and back hurt. He went to the doctor after school. "Very surprising. I'm going to have to take a blood test." he said. After the test came the most surprising news to Futakuchi. "Congratulations. You're about a month pregnant." the doctor told him.

After leaving the hospital, Futakuchi touched his flat tummy. He didn't want to become a parent. He was going to be a teen mom at the age of 17. There was nothing left to do. He had to tell Aone. 

Futakuchi texted Aone the next day. 

Futakuchi: "Hey. I'm pregnant"

Aone: "You can't be serious. You're a boy."

Futakuchi: "Well, I'm transgender. That's why."

"Darn it, I should have told him when I joined the team. Curse how clumsy I am." Futakuchi said to himself. He told Mai, and she understood. 

"Congratulations! What's the gender of the baby? How far along are you?" Mai asked.

"I don't know the gender, and I'm about a month pregnant. I'll find out the gender when I'm two months pregnant." Futakuchi said. 

Of course, Mai had to tell everyone on the team. Everyone was so excited for Dateko's secret love child to appear. "I'm only one month pregnant!" Futakuchi yelled. He then ran out.

"Don't worry, baby." he said, patting his still flat tummy. "Don't mind what they say. You'll be okay. Will you?"


	3. Delusional Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futakuchi tells team Dateko his secret about his pregnancy on his birthday.

It was Futakuchi's birthday, but it was also the day he officially became two and a half months pregnant. He got a text message from Mai as soon as he woke up. 

Mai: "Happy Birthday <3"

Futakuchi: "Thanks, I guess. I'm going to the doctor tomorrow after school to find out the gender!!!"

Mai: "Nice!"

Speaking of school, Futakuchi was accepted into a special class that accepted pregnant teens such as him. He was also excused from any and every club activity. 

The doorbell rang a few minutes later. He opened it and saw his teammates all standing there. "Why are you here?" Futakuchi asked.

"Nobody should be alone on their birthday, especially you, Futakuchi." Koganegawa Kanji said. Futakuchi blushed. Then came his favorite time, to blow out the candles and make a wish. Usually, Futakuchi would know what to wish for, but this time, he was clueless. "Do what's best for yourself or for others." Kaname Moniwa told him.

Futakuchi looked at his tummy and touched it. He still hadn't formed a baby bump, but that was okay. He wished for his future child to be safe as soon as it was born. Then he blew out the candles. 

"Now what's your secret?" Koganegawa exclaimed. Futakuchi had forgotten the Dateko 'tradition'. Kogane made it up himself. On someone's birthday, they had to tell everyone a secret. Every year was a new secret. 

"Well, I'm pregnant." Futakuchi said after taking a deep breath. His team was in shock. And once again, Futakuchi was bombarded with questions, so he kicked everyone out for the rest of the night. "Don't worry, baby. You're okay..." he said while looking at his tummy. He laid down on his bed and fell asleep.


	4. A Mother's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby's heartbeat is heard for the first time.

"You didn't have to tell everyone, you know." Mai said the next day. "I told them for you!" 

"Yeah, well, a lot of the players thought it was a rumor, so I proved them wrong." Futakuchi replied. 

The bell rang. Usually, Futakuchi would run out of school every time he didn't have practice. Now he was more sensitive than ever, so he had to walk a meter to the doctor. 

Finally, it was time for the ultrasound. A nurse applied a special kind of gel to Futakuchi's stomach. Then, the ultrasound was turned on and something small appeared. "Is that my baby?" Futakuchi asked.

"Yes! And congrats! You're carrying such a blessing! Unfortunately, you're going to have to wait a few months before we can determine the gender... but would you like to hear baby's heartbeat?" The nurse asked him and Futakuchi nodded. 

She put a device called a Doppler on Futakuchi's stomach so Futakuchi could hear it. Of course, his first reaction was shock. Then a few minutes later, he started crying. "That's my beautiful baby." he said.

"The baby is due on June 20th! But it's okay if it comes early. Babies always do." The nurse replied. 

The next day at school, Mai approached Futakuchi. "So, what's the gender???"

"We'll find out in a few months. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you until my baby shower!" Futakuchi laughed. Then he told Mai about baby's due date and that he felt the heartbeat for the first time. Mai was surprised. 

Futakuchi and Aone decided to study together for the semester exam in December. That's when Futakuchi told Aone the big news. "You've come so far, Futakuchi! I'm so proud!" he said.

Although they both wouldn't show it, they were both excited about their future child coming into their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make your predictions! Is baby a boy or girl?


	5. Life Changes, Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you've been waiting for the gender reveal, so here it is!

About 3 months after feeling the heartbeat, now Futakuchi was technically 22 weeks pregnant, but that's basically 5 1/2 months. "18 weeks to go, little one." he said. Then he went to the bathroom. 

Futakuchi pulled his shirt up and noticed the cutest little baby bump! He blushed. "Feeling a little lightheaded, but let's do this! Going to the doctor!" he said to himself. Every step to the doctor was a leg cramp after another. 

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay!" The nurse smiled as she turned on the ultrasound. "I have perfect vision!" She took a look in between the baby's legs. Then, her smile grew wide.

"What? What is it?" Futakuchi asked.

"Congratulations! It's a girl!" the nurse replied. 

Futakuchi beamed proudly. He had the longest list of baby girl names and was so excited to choose one! There were three in particular he and Aone could agree on. Mirai, which means the future. Hana, meaning flower (Mai recommended that name). But Futakuchi's favorite was Negai, meaning wish.

"It's a girl." Futakuchi told Aone. He didn't want to tell everyone else until the baby shower. But, that was in another two months. "Your wish came true, Futakuchi. You said you have always wanted a baby girl, and you got it." Aone said, smiling. 

"And you helped me make it come true." Futakuchi replied. Of course, he showed his baby bump off to the rest of Dateko. They all wanted to touch it. They also wanted to know the name. "Negai. That's all I want to tell you." Futakuchi chose Negai the second after Aone said his wish came true. Negai is a unisex name, so it would avoid all questions about gender.


	6. Party of Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the baby shower!

Futakuchi couldn't sleep. There were three reasons for this, actually. First, he was 30 weeks pregnant and that means insomnia. Second, his future daughter was kicking him every single minute. Finally, his baby shower was tomorrow. 

Futakuchi decided to go to the bathroom. It wasn't like he had a choice since Negai's head was pressing at his bladder. Futakuchi's baby bump was getting bigger every week, and every week he felt more affection for the bump. 

The next morning, he woke up to his phone ringing. "Futakuchi! Get ready for the baby shower!" Aone yelled. It wasn't like Aone to yell, but Futakuchi had overslept and it was 8:00 am in the morning. Futakuchi got up, went to the bathroom, and after that, he got dressed. 

Futakuchi came out wearing new maternity clothes that Mai had bought him for Christmas. The beautiful spring blossoms danced in the cool breeze as Futakuchi looked out the window waiting for Aone and everyone else. 

Aone and Mai showed up around 10:00 am, and everyone else came 30 minutes later. Sakunami Kousuke was shocked at the sight of the backyard. "I did that all last night." Futakuchi smiled. Everyone gasped. 

"Okay, you can come to the backyard, but please put your shoes on, okay?" Futakuchi told everyone. They all noticed a big pinata hanging from a tree branch. "Why the pinata?" Koganegawa asked. 

"This pinata will determine the gender of the baby. You wanna hit it?" Futakuchi asked him. Koganegawa agreed and he hit it. Nothing came out. Everyone else hit the pinata and they got nothing. "You hit it, Futakuchi. You didn't hit it, and it is your baby shower, after all!" Moniwa said.

Futakuchi closed his eyes, like everyone else did when they hit the pinata. Of course, he was already dizzy from pregnancy symptoms. When Futakuchi hit it, pink confetti spewed out of the pinata. "A, a girl?!" everyone gasped. 

"Yes. It's a girl. Baby Negai is a girl." Futakuchi smiled. Around 3:30, all the guests went home. "Two months left with you inside of me. I love you, Negai." Futakuchi said after they left. He rubbed his stomach. Now in two months, a miracle would be coming.


	7. A Special Kind of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futakuchi gets through his 8th and 9th month of pregnancy. He also goes into labor!

Futakuchi screamed. He thought he was going into labor, but it turns out that it was a Braxton Hicks contraction. After all, Futakuchi did have 5 weeks to go. Of course, there was a lot more things they had to plan before Futakuchi gave birth to Negai. Whose last name would she take? What would they do in case of an emergency? What if Futakuchi died giving birth? 

Once again, he went to the bathroom. His bump was getting bigger every week, and sometimes he would touch it or let others touch it. Now everyone at Dateko was preparing for the arrival of (last name) Negai. Every week, Futakuchi would talk to Mai or Aone about his symptoms and they would help him.

Eventually, the day arrived, a week later than expected. June 27th was the exact day that Futakuchi felt his first real contraction. And once again, he went to the bathroom. But as soon as he pulled his underwear down, he saw a liquid in them. While he was making breakfast, the wave of pain arrived. 

He called the doctor. "I am very sorry, but we are closed on Sundays." the doctor replied. Now Futakuchi couldn't give birth to Negai!

He went onto the Dateko group chat.

Futakuchi: "I'm going into labor! Help!" 

Kamasaki: "Don't worry, get into the bath, and we'll be on our way." 

Mai called the nurse and she said she was available to help Futakuchi. It wouldn't be that bad, would it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter release tonight!


	8. Push it Real Good!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Futakuchi going into labor!!!

The nurse arrived around noon. She checked on Futakuchi and the dilation of his cervix. "4 centimeters! You're doing great, Futakuchi!" she smiled. 

"We'll be great parents. Just you wait." Aone said. The nurse turned on the water for the bath. After a few hours, at 4:30 pm, she checked again. "7 centimeters! This baby is either coming tonight or tomorrow!" 

"I think she's coming! When do I push?!" Futakuchi yelled at 8:30 pm. That's when the nurse checked the dilation again. "10 centimeters! Once you feel the contraction, push for that long!" Futakuchi did as she said. The scalp of Negai had arrived. Futakuchi felt the need to push a lot. 

"Hold my hand!" Aone said. Futakuchi did more than that. He squeezed it, screaming. "Keep breathing!" the nurse said. Futakuchi was told to do some breathing exercises in between contractions. The stronger the contractions, the stronger Futakuchi squeezed poor Aone's hand. 

After about an hour, Mai exclaimed, "Look! The baby is crowning!" The widest part of Negai's head appeared before the players of Dateko. "Okay, this next push is the shoulders, then she'll be out! Push, Futakuchi!" 

Futakuchi did his final push in that bathtub. Blood spewed out of his vagina as Negai was brought out into the world. "Happy birthday, Negai! Okay, Futakuchi, we're going to need you to do a little push to help expel the placenta, okay?" the nurse told him.

Futakuchi nodded and he did a short and not so painful push. The placenta was extracted from Futakuchi's body. Negai started crying about a minute later. Aone was told to hold her as the nurse cut the umbilical cord. "So what is her name?" Mai asked.

"You can call her Aone Negai. Is that okay, Takanobu?" Futakuchi asked. 

"Of course, Kenji." Aone smiled. At 10:39 pm, a miracle happened. But that miracle wouldn't last long once they found out about her ASD.


End file.
